El Oro De Montezuma
El Oro De Montezuma is the second episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Synopsis Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are obsessed with a Spanish game show, "El Oro de Montezuma" ("The Gold of Montezuma"). Miranda's cousin Carlos from Mexico City is scheduled to compete on the show and Lizzie and her friends decide to be in his team. Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny play an extreme version of Hide and Seek. Plot Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are vegged out in front of the TV watching a Spanish-language game show, "El Oro de Montezuma" ("The Gold of Montezuma"). Miranda's cousin Carlos from Mexico City is scheduled to come to town and compete on the show. At school, a new Indonesian student, Li, is introduced to Lizzie's class. She tries to talk to him but finds it difficult since his English is limited. Mr. Dig assigns the students a paper to write on a culture other than their own. Lizzie asks her parents about her heritage, but they aren't very specific. Miranda introduces Carlos to Lizzie and Gordo. When they find out that his teammates for the game show will be unable to appear, Lizzie suggests that the three of them team up with Carlos and go on the show. Lizzie is not very concerned about learning the language, but would rather practice the games and stunts. Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny are involved in an extreme version of hide-and-seek. The game show begins, and Carlos translates for his teammates. Surprisingly, the team does well, even with the language barrier. When they finally win a game by dressing Gordo as a bullfighter, the host Alejandro Guzman gives them a special challenge. Lizzie has to pick roles for them to play in the next stunt. Unknowingly, she gives Carlos a role which separates him from the group, so now Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie are stuck with a big vat of rice pudding, a bunch of boxes, and no idea of what they are supposed to do. The audience laughs at their bumbling around as they end up having a big food fight. The next day in Mr. Dig's class, Lizzie says that she was going to report on her game show experience, but the whole adventure made her realize what problems people of one culture can have in another one, like the problems Li, the boy from Indonesia, is having in the U.S., so she gives her report on Indonesia instead. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place from October 1-4, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated October 1, 2001. *The music in the background during some of the games on the TV show is an arrangement of Habanera (from the opera "Carmen" by Georges Bizet). *The clapboard for the episode "I've Got Rhythmic" appears several times in the blooper reel. *The episode title "El Oro de Montezuma" (or "The Gold of Montezuma") uses the English spelling of the Spanish name "Moctezuma." *In this episode, Miranda says she was taught to swim by her cousin Carlos, but in "Jack of All Trades," she says that she took swimming lessons with Lizzie. *In the episode "Night of The Day of the Dead," Miranda knew a lot of Spanish, but in this episode, she acts like she doesn't know any Spanish. Category:Season 2